


Pillars of the Central Rose

by jisungstomato, KnightlySynster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungstomato/pseuds/jisungstomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlySynster/pseuds/KnightlySynster
Summary: "The Cardinal Rose Pillars of Power are: William Synster, who is Control. Winter White is Health. Education went to Francis James Carter. The military is Aren Rogers. The pillar of Balance was Virgil Virtice. Lucius Alyssum, who is resources. Finally the minor pillars of arts and entertainment went to Harold Alexander." Lukas muttered to me. I looked away, I knew who they were, why they were, and I definitely knew......





	Pillars of the Central Rose

In a world where magic reigns the universe, war should be inevitable. Vlad is a teen boy living in this world alone, forced to go to the most prestigious magic school around, forced to fight in the kingdom’s war, and forced to refrain from using his last name if he wants to stay alive. 

“Great,” Vlad sighs as the gates opened to let in the early risers. He walked in and quickly made his way to his locker. Once he put in his magic combination he pulled out a fresh pair of clothes to wear. A black button up shirt to replace his baggy and tattered white t-shirt. His dirty and itchy sweatpants were replaced with fancy black jeans. To hide his scrawny figure there was a mahogany coloured sweater vest. To finish the look, his father’s trench coat and his mother’s ribbon. A towel and a note on a bag were sitting on one of the locker shelves. “Go and take a warm shower boy. Go to room 176C, I left all the toiletries there for you to use. Remember, don’t let anyone see how you truly look or someone will suspect and start to bully. Now run or you’ll be late for breakfast again!” Vlad sighed again as he read the note and grabbed all of the things he needed. He ran to room 176C and saw a packet of underclothing and turned red. ‘This damn woman better stop with this!’ He thought to himself as he ran to the shower and proceeded with his bath. Once he was done he dried his bicoloured hair with a heat spelland tied the silver ribbon in his locks.

Once he got dressed, he walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria. Once he opened the french doors he saw it wasn’t as full as it was yesterday. He sighed for the third time that morning and bee lined to the shortest line to get a warm breakfast. Then he saw them. A group of four sitting on the floor laughing and doing multiple hand signs to convey into the conversation with each other. He could hear them speak or yell at each other in multiple languages. “Ça Alors Spencer!” The blonde boy of the group shouts as he hit the boy with black hair on the head with his spellbinder. Vlad then remembers that he has those four boys in all of classes. RIIIIIIIING! Vlad and multiple other students flinch as the loud bell rang indicating that first class is about to start. The bicolour haired teen runs to his locker and grabs his messenger bag and heads to class. 

“Morning class! Today we will be having a special day. All due to the fact that some of our teachers are being sent to the frontlines we will actually have spell practice all day.” The young woman who was his teacher said as she walked in. “However, you must do it in teams of five or six. NO EXCEPTIONS!” Vlad gunts and rolls his eyes. ‘Great! I have no one to do this with! UGH! She must know I don’t have friends.’ “Hey, your name is Vlad non?” Vlad looks to his left and sees another boy with blond hair. “Uh, yes. May I help you?” He asks only to get a smile in response. “Grand! We’ve been meaning to speak with you.” The tallest teen of the group spoke. These are the guys he sees playing around the halls and snickering during study hall, what could they want with him? 

“Mitt navn er Lukas Synster. I would like it if you would join us for the group project and lunch. Only if you are up for it, Sir.” The tallest boy with reddish mahogany hair with black tips spoke up and gestured to the others to introduce themselves. The blonde introduced himself next, “I am Francis Carter. Please don’t listen to the hat man he tends to make many jokes and pranks.” “Aw come on Francesca no need to be sour!” “I told you a mille times to stop calling me that! I am not a femme!” The boy with the top hat laughed, “Sure, and I’m tall. The name is Matthew Rogers,” said the caramel haired boy. “I’m Spencer,” said the burnet next to Matthew. “Also, France is right Matt jests to much.” “Really, you too Luck? Wow, I am sooo loved,” Matthew replied sarcastically and gets a small punch from Spencer. “Uh the name’s Vlad. I would love to join you in this project seeing as how I don't have anyone to work with.” Vlad eyes show skepticism as he introduces himself and agrees. Lukas pulls a chair out for Vlad to sit on. “Now, what spell shall we practice?” Lukas questions the small group as they all take a seat. “Well obviously it should be a team spell, because that way we can do some of the rituals needed to summon familiars.” Matthew voiced. “Hats has a point. However, don’t we need to know what spells we are all good at first? That way we actually grow as a group and figure out our strong points.” Francis comments as he pulls out a journal and fountain pen. “Well said France. I second this idea.” Spencer agreed. Lukas stands up and walks to the bookshelf. Vlad watches as they work quietly and diligently. He began to feel strange. What should he do? Million of questions flooded Vlad’s head he zoned out. “VLAD!” With a jolt he snapped his head up and looked at Matthew who looked worried. “You ok bro?” Matthew questions the startled teen. “Uh yeah. What is it?” “Well we asked if you wanted to discuss our strong points, but you were so zoned out we called your name around ten times now. Heck, we even shook you.” Francis says as he hands a water bottle to Vlad, who gladly takes it. “Oh sure that sounds like a great plan. It’s just that I zone out when I don’t know people.” He lied. “Good. Also, you might want to hide your wallet. Jeffery is back.” Vlad nods. “Right, I’ll go first. Let me see… I use mainly ice magics so those are my strength. However, I am also equally skilled in fire magic.” “Wow Lukas, polar opposites! I am skilled in earth and metal magic.” “Matthew those surprise me not. You do inventing for crying out loud.” Francis proclaimed earning a glare from Matthew. “I am talented in air or wind magics. Also, in mineral magics.” Francis claims and looks to Spencer. “Well I am an expert in water, lightning, and barrier magics.” “Uh well, I excel in Aether and Nether magics. Also, some elemental magics…” No one said a word. “Surely you jest!” Francis speaks up only to receive a kurt no from Vlad. Matthew slams his head on the table and sulks, “Now I feel worse…. He wields both light and dark magics…. Is there none more powerful than Vlad?” “Matt, aren’t you forgetting the fact King Roman Alistar can use both Divine and Black affinities?” Spencer says trying to console his friend who was making a scene. “HE CAN!?” “Eh, mon ami. Please lower your voice the others are staring.” Francis says and Matthew curls up next to the bookshelf and begins to play with aluminum foil he had in his pocket. Vlad felt a bit bad and says, “So, how about we all try to work on our earth element magic, thus we can get our earth familiars?” Matthew stands up full of excitement. “NOW YOU’RE TALKING! Also, I made a hat out of aluminum…” Francis stares at the small hat in bewilderment. “Ventor, how did you make it one, that small, two with moving gears?” Matthew chuckles and says, “A great inventor never reveals his blueprints!” “I’m pretty sure that quote was for magicians of old…” “Nonsense! Now, let’s start our earth magic studies!” Spencer whispers to Vlad, “He’s waaay to happy about this…” 

“Okay lads let’s start with basics. Vlad meet us on the roof during lunch, I will be heading to the office to retrieve the lunch the maid brought me.” Lukas says as he picks up his bag and puts an enchantment on it. Lunch had come fairly quick. The group walked to the cafeteria and bee lined to the shortest line. Lukas stops Vlad before he went to the office. “Yes, Sir Synster?” Lukas shakes his head, “No need for formalities, Lukas will suffice Vlad.” The way Lukas Synster said his name made his a tad uneasy, but he didn’t know why. It was almost as if Lukas knew something, but then again the royal family of Synster was very acquainted with his former parents. “Meet with me around twelve-thirty on the roof with the others,” Lukas leaned to Vlad’s ear. “Sir Virtice.” Vlad’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. Lukas looks at him dead in the eye and heads to the office. No one should know. No one could know. How? He’s never met him before. Will he tell the authorities? Vlad’s head shakes and heads to the line where the other guys saved him a spot. He quickly ordered the baked chicken and garlic asparagus. However, the lump in his throat wouldn’t go away. He checked the clock, twelve-twenty. He could feel his heart racing. ‘I could dash to her office, but he KNOWS! Ugh…’  
“Say what a lovely hat you got there Germ. To bad you got it out of a trash can!” The cafeteria was silent. That voice and those lame taunts only came from one person here, Jeffery Milton. “So tell me the news Francis. Did you really reject my little sister’s love confession?” Francis didn’t answer and only looked away. Vlad could see the ending of this from a mile away, if Francis says yes, he dies. However, if he says no, he dies. Also, if he stays quiet too long, he dies. Vlad could do nothing, magics are forbidden to use unless it’s in class. He looked at everyone who just watched the scene unfold then he looked at Spencer. His hand was tapping in an odd motion then repeated. Suddenly it clicked, Spencer was using morse code. It was an ancient language that only royals and royal guards knew. “--. --- / --. . - / .-.. ..- -.- .- ...” Vlad’s mind raced as he decrypted the code. ‘G O G E T A L U K A S’ what? Oh he want me to get Lukas.’  
Vlad quickly glances at the clock, twelve-forty. “--. --- / --. . - / .-.. ..- -.- .- …” He answers Spencer. Matthew began to distract, “Guys, why don’t we just settle down we are causing quite a scene here…” He made a dash, Vlad ran up the stair cases and grunted. The roof was five flight of stairs away and the closest teacher elevator is broken. Once he reached the roof door he slammed it open. Lukas gave a startled jump and glared at Vlad. “You’re 15 minutes late and where are the others?” “They are in the cafeteria having a standoff with Jeffrey. Spencer told me to come get you in morse code.” Vlad panted and wobbled. At the mention of the others being confronted by Jeffery made Lukas’ glare ice cold. “Now, we run.” Lukas said as he took off followed by a tired Vlad. 

Once they reached the cafeteria, Matthew’s shouts were heard from outside the door. Lukas then slips in unnoticed with Vlad. Lukas makes his way to the scene and puts his hand on Jeffery’s shoulder. “How dare you treat my friends so rudely?!” Lukas had never looked so scary to Vlad before now. He’s only seen him so calm and collected, yet right now his mahogany locks looked as if they were blood red. His jade eyes like the greenest liquid poison. And his glare was backed by mana that ice was forming on his semi-framed oval glasses. “What the… Damn Synster. You have the worst timing. This guy here,” Jeffery kicks Francis, who is on the floor. “Rejected my baby sister’s love confession and made her cry.” Lukas glances at Francis. “Well, she is a minor. She is also not of royal blood so it would be shameful. Not to mention your family and his are that of enemies. So get lost. Or else.” Jeffery's shown an anger so strong that his mana began to stir the air. “And if I don’t? You know you can’t touch me. Magics aren’t to be used outside of class.” ‘He brought up a good point’ “Simple, let us duke it out. Of course that is acceptable in our society.” ‘Duke it out? Is he mad? Those are usually to the death!’ “No need raccoon prince, we will be leaving.” “WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Lukas was infuriated! His whole family had different colour tips on their hair, so being called a raccoon was a harsh insult. At that moment the doors fling open and the headmaster was here. “Boys enough! How dare you cause a ruckus during lunch on our famous holiday?!” ‘Damn I forgot today was the 200 year anniversary of the first magics wielder.’ 

The headmaster glares at Jeffery as he glances at an angry Lukas, a bruised Matthew, and Francis who was holding his stomach on the floor. “Sir, Milton you just came back, so I will let this slide. However, I wish to know what you said to Sir Synster to infuriate him.” “I said nothing Headmaster Jasper.” Lukas’ mana began to stir and the air became freezing cold. “I suggest you say the truth child. I have no control over what the Synster family will do to you if you continue to lie about.” “All I called him was ‘Raccoon Prince’”. Headmaster shook his head, “I see… Well, too bad you chose that phrase. You will have detention for a week for that alone. However, you will receive a month’s worth for the damage you caused Messers Rogers and Carter.” Jeffery glared at Lukas and walked away with the headmaster. 

“How many times have I told you NOT to leave them alone Lukas.” Diana, the nurse, scolds a serious Lukas. “Many, my lady.” She then turns around and points a finger at Vlad, “And you! Next time get the headmaster instead!” Vlad shrinks down in his chair as she scolds them both. However, Vlad tends to zone out as she speaks. ‘Great… SHE’S gonna have a field day…’ Once Diana leaves the room, Francis speaks up, “I’m sorry…” Matthew spoke next, “Same…” “Worry not let’s just go home. I have some explaining to do to my parents.” Spencer says and everyone else nods. Vlad stays behind claiming he needed to get his bag that was in the classroom. Lukas joins him, “So, I want to thank you for coming to get me…” Vlad just nods. He was feeling so nervous he was shaking slightly. “How?” Lukas looks at him then looks away, “It was a plot between our families…


End file.
